


at the end of the day

by junesuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesuns/pseuds/junesuns
Summary: Growing up in a group for years has made voluntary solitude an unpleasant concept for him. Why would he stay alone when he could be with someone else?Donghyuck is tired, and so he goes to Taeil.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hyuckie Moon Exchange 2020





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiddle_stix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/gifts).



> For Macka, with even more love. I hope you like this fic as much as you like the other one!
> 
> Many thanks to Noah for organising this wonderful exchange and betaing this for me.

Filming a music video, Donghyuck feels, becomes monotonous after the first few times. It’s the same routine - staying awake for too long, dance choreography which you’ve practised for months in the practice room but still feel like you could improve on, all while keeping an eye out for the cameras which record every move they make. They are a necessary but not always pleasant companion to anyone working in the entertainment industry, but they have become almost like a second skin to Donghyuck. He is still aware of them, though, so that he never slips up in front of them. One careless comment can cause a lot of damage in today’s world. 

He’s been working non-stop ever since the year started – concerts with both Dream and 127, the comeback for Neo Zone and now Reload. Right after this, it’ll be the repackage album. He’s tired, so tired that if he relaxes for even a minute, he’s going to pass out for far too long with all the work he has to do. 

Donghyuck loves what he does, he knows what was waiting for him when he signed up for becoming an idol but there’s a difference between knowing about something and then actually  _ experiencing  _ it. But he’s not about to change his career, so all he can do is make it work. Live through each day as it comes.

This is his life. These are his choices.

“You’re burnt out,” Chenle points out with an innocent smile, but his eyes are sharp. Donghyuck, distracted at the moment and with the fast pace of the conversation, agrees with him. That makes Renjun’s eyes narrow immediately.

“What did you say?” Renjun asks.

“I’m tired.” There is a camera right there, but Donghyuck is too tired to pay any heed to it at the moment. It feels good to finally admit it. “No, I’m not tired. You made me upset.” 

Renjun is good at calling Donghyuck out on his bullshit. “Wait a minute,” he says shortly and drags Donghyuck out of the range of the camera. Renjun knows how things look on camera and how important their image to the fans is. If left in the final cut, fans will assume Renjun is giving Donghyuck an impromptu beatdown right now which is the farthest thing from the truth.

“Are you feeling alright?” Renjun quickly pats the sides of Donghyuck’s neck and then checks his forehead. “You’re warmer than usual, but I don’t think you have a fever yet. When was the last time you drank water?” 

Donghyuck is unutterably grateful that he has such good friends. “I’ll be fine, Junnie. I’m not going to keel over anytime soon.”

“Don’t say that, do you want your words to come true? You fool,” Renjun replies but he backs off after giving Donghyuck a short hug. “I hope that the shooting finishes today,” he continues, looking at the people bustling around them. 

Donghyuck looks back at Chenle, who’s busy distracting the cameraperson with inane chatter. “Let’s go back,” he says and they make their way back towards him. 

Right at the last second, Renjun pinches him and mutters, “You better drink water soon or else I will kill you.” Donghyuck laughs. 

*

Thankfully, the shooting finishes that day. Donghyuck is tired to the bone once they finally leave the set. The car ride back to the dorms is quiet, everyone busy by themselves or dozing against the windows like Donghyuck is. The others get off at the Dream dorm, and Jeno pokes his head back in when he sees that Donghyuck is not getting off with them. 

“Did something happen?” Jeno asks.

“I’m going to the 127 dorm today, I’ll come back tomorrow,” Donghyuck replies. 

Jeno nods. He’s always been more understanding than the others at times like these, which means sometimes, Donghyuck can get away with not explaining himself to him sometimes. 

“Alright.” Donghyuck shoots him a smile and then the car leaves.

As always, the tenth floor is a study in chaos when Donghyuck arrives. He can hear Jungwoo shouting incomprehensibly at something even as he opens the door, and he finds that he’s playing video games on the television with Jaehyun. That  _ would  _ explain the screaming. Playing video games with Jaehyun - being as competitive as he is - always riles his opponents up, no matter who they are. They look up when Donghyuck enters the living room. 

“Hyuckie!” Jungwoo cheers. “Welcome back! How did your schedule go?” 

“It finished well,” Donghyuck replies, shucking off his shoes before placing them neatly on the rack near the door. “Where’s Taeil hyung?

“He’s in his room,” Jaehyun says. His eyes are fixed on the television screen, but he looks up to smile at Donghyuck. “I think he’s listening to music right now.” Donghyuck can hear the thump of a bassline through the walls.

Donghyuck nods in thanks and shuffles off to Taeil and Yuta’s room. Both of them are there, Taeil jamming to music while Yuta is reading a book on his bed. Once Yuta starts on a task, nothing can distract him, which is a skill Donghyuck is immenselessly jealous of. He remembers his mother saying that Donghyuck can get distracted by the beating of a butterfly’s wings outside the window, and although that does seem a bit excessive to him, his mother will forever argue that she was right.

“Taeil hyung,” he says and Taeil looks at him, his face splitting into a happy smile. 

“Hyuck! I didn’t know you were going to stay here today.” Taeil opens his arms for a hug and Donghyuck falls into his arms gratefully. Finally, he can let himself relax a little bit. Donghyuck drowns out everything else and focuses on Taeil’s heartbeat. Yuta and Taeil talk for a minute before the music stops and Yuta leaves. Donghyuck is grateful for the privacy, and Yuta’s understanding.

“Sit down, Hyuck,” Taeil says and they drop awkwardly on top of the bed. “Did you eat anything?” Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“Just came back. I’m not hungry. I need another hug from you.”

“Okay, you can take a short nap but you’ll have to eat after that, okay?” Donghyuck nods and lies down, not letting go of Taeil. “Do you want me here with you too?” Donghyuck nods again. Growing up in a group for years has made voluntary solitude an unpleasant concept for him. Why would he stay alone when he could be with someone else? 

Taeil taps at his phone and then sets it aside, making himself comfortable as music starts playing from the speakers again. It’s softer and more soothing than EDM, perfect for lulling a person to sleep.

_ I wanna see your pom-poms from the stands _

_ Come on, come on _

“My fingertips, and my lips,” Donghyuck mumbles, throwing an arm around Taeil as he snuggles in and traces Taeil’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You run my mind, boy.” He thumbs over the curl of Taeil’s lips and knows, without seeing, that Taeil’s eyes are soft and fond as they look at him. Taeil never denies him from any affection, because Taeil loves him. He loves Taeil too.

“Close your eyes, Hyuck-ah.”

Donghyuck lets himself be lulled to sleep with Taeil.

**Author's Note:**

> The interaction between Hyuck, Chenle and Renjun is taken from the behind the scenes video for Ridin'. Actually, that scene inspired this whole fic. Before that, I just wanted two of my favourite Geminis to cuddle
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day better, so please contribute! 
> 
> I'll see you after reveals!


End file.
